


生命法则 Rule of Life

by Cuervo



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sex Robot! Kovacs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Bancroft found a broken robot under the ruin
Relationships: Laurens Bancroft/Takeshi Kovacs
Kudos: 7





	生命法则 Rule of Life

它会感到疼痛吗？

不是那些为了取悦他人而设定的感官反应，皱眉，尖叫，眼角溢出泪水，发抖的嘴唇。比如真正的疼痛，像被子弹打穿的肋骨，像涂满招魂的刀刃，像隔离区致命的病毒。

它会感到疼痛吗？像真正的人类一样？

Laurens第一次看见这幅躯体的时候，它的胸口被打烂了。

它就在回收中转处的某个角落里堆着，伤口还泛着金属液的反光，仿佛这千金难买的高档商品不过是个没人要的破烂。Laurens掀开它的衣服，看到更多枪口和刀子的划痕，那为了讨好某些变态当权者的特殊要求而仿真的“血液”，正从切开的皮肤中流出。

令他惊讶的是，它居然还活着。

用活这个词未免太人性化了，或许“尚未报废”更准确一些。它睁着眼睛，看向Bancroft，眉头皱起，嘴却屈辱地抿紧，努力掩饰痛苦带来的难过表情。一些浅色的碎发掉在它的额前，湿漉漉地乱作一团，还沾着精液的味道。它的嘴角有裂开的痕迹，脖子上带着深深的掐痕，一些红色的金属液从它的额头上流下，凝固在破裂的眉骨上面。但那双眼依然充满了愤怒和不甘，却没有一丝绝望，连Laurens都感到惊讶。

如果不是那精致的脸庞，英俊而无暇的面容，他几乎要怀疑这就是一个普通的星际战士，而非一个性爱机器人。

“你都经历了什么？”Laurens蹲下来，看着那双眼睛。

他没有得到回复。

三个月后他收到了一个包裹，足足有一个冰箱那么大，他把密封的盖子打开，看见里面躺着一个完好无损的机器人。它赤裸着，双眼紧闭，交叉着双臂安详地躺在盒子里。透明的真空袋子包裹着它的身体，Bancroft费了不少劲把袋子拉开，卸下呼吸管道。那些黏糊糊的润滑剂没能影响它的外貌，这张脸白皙透明，表情平静，眉眼间少了一份杀气。这与他之前所见到的几乎是两个人。

Laurens在盒子里找到了它的说明书、备用电池、几个硬盘，还有几串密码。他把这些零部件全部摆在地上，喊了开机的命令密码，然后他退后了几步，等待这台精巧的机器慢慢苏醒。

玛士花了接近天价的金额买下这台绝版的残次品，而它没有让他失望。

第一个反应输出依旧是眼睛。那双眼睛睁开，对焦，然后它缓缓坐了起来。它的眼里没有一丝害怕或迟疑，像个真正陌生人类一样，它转头看着Bancroft带着探索的神情，微微收紧了下颚，目光依旧锐利。

Laurens知道，这款产品停售不是没有原因的，这台机器本身就是个例子。它们太像人类了，打破了人工智能条约，在技术与人类道德之间它跨出了更近的一步，你想完全奴役一个生命体而不受法律制约吗？买一个性爱机器人吧。你想对人类肉体施加暴力而不受指责吗？买一个性爱机器人吧。

它们生来就是为了这个，承受、服从、被控制。它们是上层社会的充气娃娃，高档的成人玩具。

Bancroft再次看向它。

它如此完美，漂亮，寡淡清冷，却又带着与众不同的气质。他躺在一堆情趣用品之中，却没有任何淫荡的色彩，它的眼神属于一个真正的战士，那正是令Bancroft着迷的地方。

“我叫Takeshi Kovacs。”它说，它抿起嘴巴，微微思考了一下，接着那锐利的目光再次投射过来，“我见过你。”

Kovacs，Bancroft在心里默念。

在浴室里他试用了自己订购的新产品。连他自己都感到奇怪，他几百年前就不是这样猴急的人了，他大可以等待Kovacs完全准备好自己，趴在他铺满玫瑰花瓣的大床上，再第一次享用这件新玩具，但这一次他的感性对理智说了不。

Kovacs跪在浴缸里，双手握住他的大腿，嘴里含着他的硬物。它的脸上带着浴室蒸汽的潮红，睫毛湿润，粉色的嘴唇把Laurens的老二裹在湿热的口腔中。从没有人能把他吞得那么深，Bancroft按着Kovacs的肩膀捣弄他的嗓子，发出一阵响亮的水声。

看着这幅场景让Bancroft觉得新奇，到他这年纪已经对新鲜事物没那么多的热情了，但在这漫长而无聊的人生中，玛士感觉到一种不一样的心情在他脑海中激荡。

Takeshi Kovacs……听起来就像个不伦不类的南斯拉夫武士，这名字的奇异程度简直可以位列维基百科第一名。

他捏住Kovacs的下巴，用力在他口腔中冲撞，水波随着他的动作不断拍打在Kovacs的胸口上。Bancroft用另一只手抓住它散落下来的头发，耸动腰胯，用力捣入最深的地方。他感觉到对方的咽喉猛烈地收缩，一阵颤栗涌上了他的四肢百骸。接着他猛然抽出他的老二，看着Kovacs被射出的白液呛到。

那咳红了的脸还挂着一点泪水，Laurens伸手抹掉了它嘴角的液体。

“他们把你设计地像个人类，也许太像了，连你自己都辨别不清。”Bancroft拨弄着它的头发，“我该给你下载什么插件吗？”

“都在说明书里，先生。”

玛士拍拍它的脸，示意他离开浴缸，Kovacs从水中起身，然后跨出水面，他没有包裹任何衣服或毛巾，赤身向门口走去。

“Kovacs。”

它停住，回头。

“去卧室等我。”

***

损坏的据点散发着火药烧焦的臭味，四处是黑色的污迹，天知道哪块煤灰属于遇难者烧断的躯体。这里所有的居民都死光了，地上还散落着拖鞋之类的遗物，成群的苍蝇在墙角的粪便上盘旋，发出响亮的嗡嗡声。

Bancroft跨过地上的裹尸袋，防毒面具发出呼呼的声音，他用拐杖点了点脚下的尸体，“这是什么时候发生的？”

“三个小时前。这群可怜人被锁在仓库里，已经十几年没能看见一次蓝天。”Oumou Prescott托着手臂站在他旁边，“他们本来是要被送上云端的。”

“这次损失对我们影响很大，我们恐怕只能临时购买机器人来代替了。”

“机器人？它们什么都做不了。”Laurens卸下面罩，腐臭的味道呛得他咳嗽了一声，“自从新令法出台，它们已经没有能引人性致的地方了。”

“这不一定，先生。”

Oumou也摘下了面罩，女律师打开一张虚拟图像投影。

“他们发现了一个老版型号，就在七百码外。”

“但新令出台前的机器人都被销毁了。”

“除了这个。”Oumou将投影递过去。

他看到一个严重损坏的机器人，躺在一堆破铜烂铁上。它的衣服几乎被机械液染透了，裸露的躯体伤痕累累，那双眼睛无神地垂向地面。Bancroft从未对人类制造的智慧有何怀疑，现在，它眼神里的绝望却像藤条一样牢牢攀住了他。

二百年来，他头一次如此渴望得到某样东西。

***

玛士说不清是哪些异样的感觉，Kovacs令他感到熟悉而陌生，比起那些新令后只会干巴巴浪叫的性爱机器人，它的身体健康、紧实，又带着一丝克制。Bancroft说不清这感受，他更像是买了一个活生生的真人回家。

Kovacs的拟人程度让他感到好奇，就算是旧版机器人，它也绝对超出了那可以接受的范围。Bancroft裹上白色的浴袍，在客厅里坐了一会儿，那些说明书上的确写着更多可下载的插件。

他不想给Kovacs安装太多东西，至少目前不想。它干净而得体，Laurens不着急把它弄坏，他想起第一次见到这具身体的时候，那些刀痕和弹孔，断裂的电路，如果用它自己的金属液作为润滑会更爽一些吗？Bancroft想象了一下那双眼睛在他面前无神地放大，那会是个不错的体验。

他随意翻了翻那本说明书。第三十六页上写着：下载“暴力与服从”插件，语音控制开启。玛士的手指停顿在那一页，这个看起来不赖。

卧室里安静而昏暗，Bancroft在门前停下脚步，他听见里面传来浅浅的呼吸声。

他压下把手，轻轻推开半掩的屋门，Kovacs低着头跪在床上，双手顺从地垂在大腿旁边，它听见Bancroft的声音，抬起头，一条黑色的眼罩系在它的脸上。

玛士慢慢走近，他听见对方因为自己的靠近而加剧了呼吸。Laurens将手放在它的嘴唇上，Kovacs张开嘴，乖乖容纳了那根手指。

据此为止它都表现地像头被驯服的野兽，Laurens用手指在它的口腔里探索，他的直觉告诉自己面前的这个机器人绝不是普通的服从者，它的眼神，它的一切动作，都像困在笼中的斗兽。

Laurens抽出手指，看着Kovacs气息不稳地呼吸，它的胸口慢慢起伏着，带着粉红色的印记。

他抚摸上它的脖子，手指划过每一条肌肉与骨骼的轮廓，感受它的皮肤，接着他的手指慢慢用力，在那柔软的脖子上深深凹嵌进去。

“你都经历了什么？我是说在回收站之前。”他揭开眼罩，看向它的眼睛，“你是在哪里被发现的？”

Kovacs没有反抗，它把头转向一边，露出纤长而白皙的脖颈。一点泪水弄湿了它红红的眼眶，它几乎毫无生气地捏在Bancroft的手指之下，那双眼睛从它买主的脸上移开，垂向地面，它动了动嘴唇，玛士的手才从它的脖子上离开。

“他们清洗了我的存储器，那些记忆被抹去了。”

它抬起头，看向Laurens的眼睛，“你是我看到的第一个人。”

玛士没有让它说出下一句话，他再次掐住Kovacs的脖子，用力将它扔向墙上。他的机器人发出一阵闷哼，红色的“血”从它额头上流下来，粘稠而缓慢，Bancroft用手指抹进它的嘴里。

他们最终还是没能用机械液润滑，Kovacs的大腿在发颤，玛士还不想弄坏他的新玩具。他取出更多润滑剂，和那些机械液一起送入它的后穴里，Bancroft仅凭手指就让它射了一次。当它睁大双眼，沉浸在高潮余韵的同时，玛士换上了自己的家伙。

他不知道这一切究竟是否是真的，它是否真的能体验到高潮的快感，还是说这一切只不过是程序的设定。它的表情，它的每一句回应，它的疼痛和快感，没人能知道它真正的感受是什么。

Bancroft想起那个绝望的眼神，没有任何人类之外的生物能够拥有如此悲伤的情绪，就像一个属于人类的灵魂被困溺于一堆机器的躯壳。

当他倾泻而出时，Kovacs在他手下被烫到般颤栗着。

FIN.


End file.
